Flight of the Hawk
by silverwolvesarecool
Summary: What happened after the black hole appeared over Central City? This is based off Kendra (Hawkgirl's) cameo in the show. Do not read if you have not seen the season finale of Flash.


**Hey guys :) I don't know if you saw the final episode of Flash but Hawkgirl made a cameo in it. But I was always wondering how she will become aquatinted with Barry/Flash. So this has a bit of spoilers for the final episode so don't read it if you have NOT SEEN the final episode (and please do not read past this point if you have not seen the final episode as well because I will share a spoiler).**

 **Also this is from Kendra Saunders (Hawkgirl's) point of view (I really do not know her attitude but this is how I envision it). And in case you are wondering this happens when the FREAKING GIANT BLACK HOLE STARTS SWALLOWING CENTRAL CITY AFTER EDDIE KILLS HIMSELF THUS KILLING EOBARD THAWNE WHO IS HIS DESCENT FROM THE FUTURE! Sorry for the rant but I'm kind of annoyed of the cliffhanger the producers left us with. I can't wait to October when Season 2 comes out! :D**

 **Anyways this starts at the point when Barry tries to unravel the black hole which he says is basically like an upside down tornado. Episode one he does unravel a tornado by moving very fast (700+ miles per hour) but that is besides the point.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the plot.**

* * *

I stared up at the swirling cloud of darkness that had somehow formed in the sky. The wind furiously whipped my hair into my face. Around me I noticed people young and old staring at the rotating cloud; mouths agape. At first I thought it was some bizarre cloud formation but when chunks of buildings were ripped off their foundation and sucked up into the cloud I realized it was no storm...it was a black hole. People around me started to scream and panic. Everyone raced in every which direction. I admit I was also freaking out but I couldn't help but continue to stare at the vortex.

"Everyone keep calm!" a man yelled holding his hands up in a calming gesture.

I assumed he was from the police ever since he had a police badge attached to his belt. At any rate everyone ignored him and ran in the direction opposite of the black hole while screaming. Several people fell to the ground and were trampled upon. The policeman bent down and scooped up a little girl that had tripped and fallen. He ran following the crowd while the kid clung to his neck. Cars started getting sucked into the vortex letting me know of the impending danger. I was about to start running to, when I saw a flash of gold run up he side of a building that was being sucked into the vortex. Whoever it was, was heading straight for the black hole. I felt my heart stop beating for a minute. It had to be the hero of this city...the Flash or something. But why on earth was he running up toward the black hole? I watched in amazement as he started running in a circle beneath the black hole; in the opposite direction creating a swirling gold ring of electricity. He was trying to unravel it which was possible with the speed he was moving. People stopped running and watched the sky with mouths agape.

I backed up watching as the ring of gold spun faster and faster around the bottom until it looked like the black hole and the fiery gold ring were one. Then with a massive explosion the black hole detonated as it unraveled. That was when all the pieces of building and cars that had been sucked into the hole started falling towards the ground. Cue mass hysteria again. People kept dodging the pieces of concert and cars that fell towards the ground while screaming and running in multiple directions. But that was not the only thing the black hole dropped. I watched in horror as a red speck started plummeting towards the ground; unmoving. I did not even know the guy but I don't anyone would want someone to die this way. I would have to use my gift. But that meant I had to get angry...

"Slap me..." I said turning to a man running past me.

He stopped and eyed me warily. I couldn't blame him. Since when did a random woman ask a man to slap her?

"You heard me...slap me. Make me angry," I asked.

He just stared at me. Around us I heard people screaming. I quickly glanced up and saw that the red speck was getting closer to the ground. I had only a few seconds before he hit the ground.

"Look...I swear I won't press charges against you. Just slap me," I begged.

"Why should I slap you?" the man asked, "My mom told never to hit a girl."

He seemed kind of hurt.

"Because if you don't, the hero of this city is going to become a permanent grease stain on the ground," I snapped.

I felt my shoulder blades burning but I still did not have enough anger to activate my gift. The young man shrugged and slapped me across the face.

"Thanks kid..."

I felt my anger swell and I turned away from him. I started running in the direction where the Flash was going to land. My shoulder blades continued to ache letting me know that my gift had been activated.

"Where are you going? Are you nuts?" he called from behind me.

"Just run away from here!" I yelled back at him.

I didn't turn to look to see he listened to me. I ran for a piece of concrete that had landed in a position that made it kind of like a ramp. As I started up it, I felt my wings pop out of my back. I leapt off the concrete while flapping them and flew up straight into the air. Below me I heard people shout in amazement as I flew up into the air. As I drew closer to the man who was falling I realized I would have to match his speed in order to prevent him from killing me or me from killing him. As I was trying to think about what to do he fell past me. Cursing I folded my wings and dove down snagging the man by his arms. My right arm jolted as I caught him and a searing pain started up to my shoulder. I had a bad feeling I had broken it. But that was the least of my worries. Have you heard of the term dead weight? Well...that was exactly what I was caring. I flapped my wings trying to straighten them out but couldn't correct my course of flight.

I was carrying to much weight. Both of us continued to fall towards the ground. I spun around trying to straighten my body out. That was when something slammed into my back just grazing it. Again I tried straightening out. But instead I ended up with my back facing the ground and I happened to be looking up at the blue sky that still had pieces of building falling out of it. The guy I had caught had slipped from my grasp and was free falling again. The ground drew closer.

"Confound it all!" I growled.

I flipped over onto my stomach and straightened my wings out to the fullest with a painful snap. I managed to correct my flight into the glide. I grabbed the Flash again but this time I kept a iron like grip on him. If I dropped him again I probably wouldn't be able to catch him again. I glided/tumbled down while carrying the still unresponsive Flash in my arms. I yelped and dodged to the side as another piece of concert nearly slammed into my back, nearly dropping him again. My flight continued to be wobbly as I drew closer to the ground. As I neared the street in an effort to glide down it, a car came right toward me; a panicked driver trying to escape.

"Oh come on!" I cursed.

I flapped my wings one more time and barely managed to clear the car. Unfortunately that one flap shot me up into the air where once more I went into a free glide/free fall. I noticed off to the side about seven people standing outside the S.T.A.R Labs building staring in the direction the Flash had fallen. Two were girls and the rest of them were men. Several people of the group were crying. I decided to land in that direction assuming they knew him.

"Come on...come on...," I muttered swerving in that direction, "Almost there..."

My wings continued to wobble and I tittered drunkenly in the air. I also had to much speed behind my momentum. I cursed and let him go several feet from the ground. He hit the ground and rolled several feet before coming to a stop. The people who were standing outside the building rushed over to him. I turned to look unfortunately slammed right into the side of the building making the wall explode out covering me with dust. Chunks of concrete surrounded me. I moaned...that hurt a lot. For the record I hate crash landing!

"Barry!" shouted one of the woman.

She rushed over and turned the Flash onto his back. He was young...from what his mask didn't cover I could see he was very young. Maybe twenty five or so. I winced noticing a nasty cut on his cheek as well as by his eyebrow. I stood up and hissed in pain. My arm was defiantly broken. I cradled it gently in my left arm. The other six joined the woman on the ground. I watched them cautiously and curiously.

"Is he breathing Catlin?" asked the other woman.

"Yes...barely though..." the woman 'Catlin' muttered.

"Oh thank God," choked out a man standing behind the woman who had spoken to 'Catlin'.

They still hadn't noticed me yet. I glanced and at my jacket which seemed to be loose. See its state I grumbled and took my jacket off. It had been torn to shreds from my crash landing

"This is almost the last time I save someone from becoming a grease stain," I muttered.

The Flash suddenly gasped and sat up. I jumped several feet I was so startled.

"Barry!" cried the other lady.

She gave him a bone crushing hug making him wheeze.

"Say something so we know you can talk," asked one of the men.

He was young and was wearing an interesting looking T-Shirt.

"Ow..." the Flash or 'Barry' groaned, "You're holding me to tight."

"Sorry..." the woman who was hugging him fiercely apologized.

She let him go.

"It's okay Iris...," Barry groaned holding his side, "I think I broke a couple of ribs on the way down."

"Opps..." I muttered softly knowing it was my fault when I had grabbed him.

Amazingly none of them had noticed me yet. I decided it was my cue to sneak off.

"How did you even get over here?" asked a tall man with dark brown hair, "We saw you falling and we couldn't do anything about it."

"Someone...or something caught me..." Barry winced as he got to his feet, "That's all I remember before passing out."

That was when he glanced in my direction. I took a step back. Unfortunately my gift had not disappeared yet. So they saw me as I was...a dust covered lady with giant hawk wings coming out of her back.

"So cool...a fallen angel..." grinned one guy (the one with the interesting T-shirt) goofily.

"Cisco!" snapped Catlin.

I didn't know what to do except make an excuse.

"I-I-I-I don't want any trouble," I said, "I will be leaving now."

"Wait..." said Catlin

I turned towards her. Her eyes were resting on my broken arm which I was cradling in my hand.

"You're hurt..." she said with concern.

"I'll heal..." I groused.

I turned away from them and started off on my way.

"Wait..."

I turned to Barry who had spoken. Apparently he thought keeping his mask on was a good idea because he still hadn't taken it off. He probably thought I didn't even know his name; which I kind of did.

"What?" I asked but not unkindly.

"Thank you...for um...saving my life, " he said.

I looked away from him before sighing, "Don't mention it. I couldn't let anyone suffer the fate you were about to have."

He nodded slowly and held his head.

"I feel dizzy..." he muttered.

"You need to eat dude..." Cisco said handing him a energy bar that looked exactly like a brick, "Get your glucose levels back to normal."

Barry grimaced but took a bite of the energy bar and methodically chewed it.

"This tastes like tree bark," he muttered.

Catlin snorted at Cisco's insulted expression. I stepped down from my position on an upturned piece of the building and started cautiously toward them. However I made a point of staying several feet away from them.

"How are you able to fly?" a man who looked like Dr. Martin Stein asked turning to me.

I shrugged. I seriously had no idea how I was able to do this but there was one thing I knew. I have had this gifts for centuries. Yes you heard me right...I had been reborn several times; reincarnated if you will. In reality in my first 'life' I was an Egyptian princess. Super weird I know.

"You need help...your arm is badly broken," Catlin soothed reaching out to me.

I thought about how long it would take to get to the hospital in order to get my arm checked. It probably was better to get it checked out right now.

"Fine...then I'm leaving," I said, "And please...don't come after me."

Cisco or whoever he was poked my left wing and shrank back when I glared at him.

"Wanted to see it was real..." he muttered.

I flapped my wings a few times to show him that they _were_ real.

"Of course they are real you dope!" I snapped, "How else was I able to fly?"

Knowing he was probably going to poke my wing(s) again I made them disappear. Barry raised an eyebrow but wouldn't say anything. He continued to eat the energy bar muttering something about pizza under his breath.

"Cool..." Cisco grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's get your arm checked out..." Catlin said walking up to me, "Um..."

"Kendra...Kendra Saunders..." I said.

Little did I know that this was the start of me becoming part of team. A team that would become legends in the future. The Legends of Tomorrow.

* * *

 **There you have it! :D**

 **Yes I had to put the Legends of Tomorrow reference in there. I hope you enjoyed this :) I cant wait to the show actually premieres!**

 **R &R!**


End file.
